A Tuesday To Remember
by MimiluvsRoger4lyf
Summary: Part 3 of 7 stories in the A Week to Remember series. This is a Romantic smut between Mimi and Roger and its a fantisy story cause we all know that what i wrot ein ehre will never come true,but its cute. Contains Graphic skippable sex parts.


_**Hey All I'm sorry its been a long time since I have updated my stories, yeah I've being going through so much drama with me and my bf who is now my ex and my family and marching band…grrrr….lol ok so yeah….this story is linked to my Why I Live in NYC story which is soon going to be updated so it won't have so much spelling errors so be on the look ok. The three parts to this story is the day before, wedding and honeymoon each has very graphic and skippable sex scenes.**_

_A Tuesday to Remember_

It was the day before Mimi's and Roger's wedding both Mimi and Roger have been getting a bad case of cold feet. Mimi has all the wedding plans but she finally gets the bills for the wedding reception and she sees that even with all the money her friends have given her it's not enough, Mimi is freaking out but she keeps it to a minimum so she doesn't worry Roger. She goes out of everything and walks to her old job and sits inside as audience member and slowly cries. Benny notices her crying and sits next to her.

"Mimi what's wrong why are you crying the day before your wedding?" Benny asked very worried about his friend and ex girlfriend. Mimi shows him the bill.

"I've paid for only half of it, but I got so carried away. Now I still owe these people and I don't want to cancel the wedding nor have Roger worry about it." More tears start streaming down Mimi's face. Benny looks at the bill and sees she still owes more than $6,000. "And I haven't even added the honeymoon" Mimi added in a very sad and shaking voice. Benny slightly smiles "Look I haven't found a perfect wedding gift for you and Roger well yeah I have but I want to give you another one because I don't know I just want to."

Mimi looks at Benny confused. "What do you mean you already gave us our wedding gift?" Benny laughs and says "Your new room" Mimi shows a very shock and surprised faced. "No way that was you?" Benny smiled and nodded. "Oh Benny I can't let you give me another gift that must of been a very expensive." "Yeah so? Look here…." Benny gave Mimi a check of $15,000" "Benny…. I…..just can't" "Yes you can and you will"

Benny leaves and sees Roger walk in and Roger gets mad Mimi running after him and showed him the check. Roger looks so confused "He bought our room and he's giving us this as a wedding gift for being an ass to us." Roger just was still angry but smile on babe let's go home tomorrow by this time we would be married" Mimi smiled and went home to their lovely home.

Mimi and Roger just got home as Roger smiled and looked into his very soon to be wife. He smiles as she slightly pressed her against the wall. He looks at her beautiful brown eyes as they stare into each other's eyes lovingly. Roger placed his forehead on Mimi's as he stilled looked into her eyes.

"I love you so much Mimi, you are the perfect woman for me. I cannot imagine my life without you. Ever since you came into my life on the Christmas Eve you changed my world completely. Thank you for believing in me even when I was acting like an ass to you. You are my angel Mimi. I can't wait to get married to you." Mimi's eyes began to water at what Roger was saying to her. Mimi so overcome by Roger's words and how he poured all his emotions and feeling towards her like that. Roger wiped the tear away from her eyes. "I love you too baby" Nothing else could come out of Mimi's mouth she was just speechless. Roger smile and just kissed her passionately.

**Sex part read on to the next chapter if you do not want to read this.**

Mimi slightly smiled in the kiss pouring all her love and passion for Roger in a single kiss. Roger slightly pulled Mimi as Mimi jumped and wrapped her legs on Roger's waist feeling his dick start to harden. Roger carried Mimi to the bed and gently put her down. She started to take his clothes off very fast leaving only his boxers on. Then he started to take Mimi's clothes off slowly. Mimi looking at Roger's eyes not taking them off of him not even for a second, Roger doing the same thing. He finally takes off Mimi's thong off but leaves her bra. He goes down on Mimi and starts to rub her inner thigh just to tease her. Mimi slightly moaning as Roger can see Mimi getting wet. It turns Roger on instantly as he keeps going lower now rubbing the top of her clit. "Ohhhh Roger" Mimi moans out. Roger taking that as a sign to inserts two fingers in her. Moving around in circles inside her clit Mimi moans as Roger starts picking up a pace. Going around in circles, Mimi moans in delight as he goes faster and faster making Mimi moan more and more, louder and louder. Roger goes until he feels Mimi start to build up tension which gives him a sign to now add his tong. He starts licking her clit around in circles touching every inch of her pussy. Mimi moaning and moan in extreme delight she yells "oh god oh god I'm going to come!!!" Roger goes faster and faster fingering her and licking her trying to make her cum but he sees she is holding it in and doesn't know why. He goes at an extremely fast pace and Mimi goes insane finally letting her orgasm put. Mimi yells "OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH god!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Roger licking all her cum juices as he can feel Mimi's clit shake as she is still feeling her very powerful orgasm. "Mmmmmm" Mimi still is moaning and of course Roger is still turned on by this keeps going. He pulls out his fingers and takes off his boxers reviling his throbbing manhood. He slowly inserts his dick inside her clit as they begin fucking at a romantic pace not too fast not to slow just right for the both of them.

**OK sorry it was short I promise that the next one will be longer and better oh and some drama will arise. So be on the look out for part 2 of 3 of A Tuesday to Remember. Read and Review as always**


End file.
